Agent Oregon (The Freelancer Archives)
"I’m taking charge." "My ass you are!" ''- Agent Oregon rejects Vermont’s offer of taking command.'' Agent Oregon is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. He made his first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Oregon is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce he and his other companions. Upon arrival he, Oklahoma, Colorado, Connecticut, Georgia, Dakota, Florida, Jersey, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. 'Paintball Scenario' After his arrival he is assigned to a team with Agent Vermont and Agent Oklahoma. Oregon takes on the role of leader in an attempt to gain a reputation. He is placed into a Paintball match and by Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team losing. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Jersey, Dakota and Connecticut. While Oregon is attacked by both Dakota and Connecticut, Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to ambush the two and in doing so free Oregon. At one point Dakota fires upon Oregon but the leader raises his armor enhancement, A Hardlight Shield, and the pellet deflects. Connecticut fires again and the shield glitches, stunning him. She fires once more and the shield glitches a second time weakening him. Dakota seizes this opportunity and shoots a paintball gun at Oregon, paralyzing him and eliminating him from the competition. Connecticut fires upon Vermont but misses, and Oklahoma retaliates by shooting the back of Connecticut's gun-hand. However, the shot merely stiffens the joints rather than paralyzing her entirely. Oklahoma then falls for a trap and is ambushed by Jersey who appears behind her, kicks the back of her left knee so she collapses, and shoots her. While Oklahoma is out of the competition Jersey proceeds to then eliminate Vermont granting another point against Oakey. The following round Agent Vermont decides to usurp the role of leader from Oregon. Oklahoma offers a vote but her teammates are so stubborn they both want the role of commanding officer. The three are then relatively caught off guard as Dakota and Connecticut charge at them. While Vermont is left distracted in a battle with Connecticut and her holograms (created by her Armor Enhancement, a Holographic Projector) Oklahoma searches for Jersey. By the time she finds the massive soldier he is about to eliminate Vermont from the competition. Jersey turns to fire at Oregon, eliminating him instead and provides Oklahoma with the opportunity to get rid of Jersey. She succeeds and coats the Freelancer in thick paralyzing paint. Distracted by her victory she is then shot down by Connecticut and also eliminated. The end of the match comes when Connecticut and Vermont engage in hand-to-hand combat at which point Connecticut punches who she believes in Connecticut, but is actually a decoy. Fooled, Connecticut 'executes' her. Oklahoma's team loses. Armor Enhancement 'Hardlight Shield' The Hardlight Shield is a weightless holographic shield capable of deflecting gunfire. It is a large rectangular, orange laser shield that projects itself from small sensors located in the right forearm of the user. As it is raised the shield appears a small distance from the user’s arm and is ready for use. If a pipeline to the Command Centre is not used then the shield may still work, but often it will flicker and disappear emitting a strong electrical shock to the user, stunning and painfully wounding them. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Oregon's combat armor consists of an EVA Helmet, Scout Shoulder Pads and a CQB Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Steel primary colors, Blue secondary colors and Steel armor details. EVA Helmet, Teishin Armor, Pepper/Blue Steel( Halo 5) List of Injuries *Heavy Electrical Shock from Armor Enhancement disconnected from Command Server in Training Personality Agent Oregon comes across as an arrogant, smug and possibly narcissistic individual (but in no way vain). He is skilful in combat and has the potential to become a feared and fierce leader in a battle situation. However, his temper and ‘bad boy’ attitude sets him apart negatively from his other brothers-in-arms. Skills and Abilities Agent Oregon, like most of the other Agents is an elite combatant. His physical strength is nearly unmatched, and his skills as a leader are exceptional. His smugness works in links with his initiative, however could also end up in his downfall. Relationships 'Agent Vermont' It is revealed through the training session that Vermont and Oregon have a competitive and somewhat unfriendly relationship. Trivia *Oregon is the first victim of an enhancement glitch as a result of disconnection to the Command Server Category:Freelancer Agents